In Transfiguration
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: '... As she entered the classroom, in a rush, still pulling at her reddish mane of hair to place it in a ponytail, she realised just how late she was.' - James/Lily - slight drabble. Set in Transfiguration obviously! : - RxR?


**In Transfiguration  
>Words: <strong>874**  
>Couple: <strong>James Potter and Lily Evans**  
>Book: <strong>Harry Potter**  
>Generation: <strong>Marauder's Era**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not J.K. Rowling!**  
>AN: **SLIGHT DRABBLE!

...

As she entered the classroom, in a rush, still pulling at her reddish mane of hair to place it in a ponytail, she realised just how late she was.

"I'm sorry Professor," she mumbled in-coherently, rushing towards the only seat available, her head hanging slightly.  
>"You're excused Miss Evans, just don't let it happen again," Professor McGonagall replied to the girl, giving her a small smile.<p>

Lily sighed, leaving her bag besides the chair and dropping un-gracefully into the chair, groaning when she saw the small mass of messy black hair beside her.

_James Potter._

He didn't acknowledge her, keeping his head down and his quill on the paper as he took the notes from the board. The Head Girl perked her thin eyebrows before sighing and turning to look through her bag.

As she pulled the 'Advanced Transfiguration' book from her bag, she felt a small piece of parchment slip underneath her fingers. Looking down, she saw James Potter slowly pulling his fingers away from the parchment, back to the notes in front of him.

Confused, Lily Evan's flipped the parchment over, meeting James Potter's messy scrawl.

**_Late night? Didn't want to wake you up, I know you need sleep._**

She frowned, creases forming in her forehead, before placing her quill to the parchment in front of her.

_I was setting out next terms prefect rounds._

She heard his silent chuckle, before he slipped the parchment back to her.

**_You could've asked me to do it, yanno, just saying._**

Lily shot him a look, slipping the note back to him.

_You would've put the new Hufflepuff prefect with the Slytherins, so, no!_

The parchment was back under her fingers within twenty-seconds.

**_You underestimate me, Lily, it wounds me, you know?_**

The Head Girl fought back a smile.

_Don't let your ego inflate; it took a year to deflate it this much._

"Really Lily, really?" he asked her in a hushed whisper.  
>"Yes James, yes really," she threw back at him.<br>The boy shot her a smile, "you look like crap."  
>"Thanks, that's helpful," Lily murmured, holding back her own smile.<p>

He nudged her, motioning to his best friend only a seat in front of them. They both watched as Sirius Black argued with Mary Mackinnon, he looked entertained, while she look frustrated, as if she was going to rip his eyes from his face.

"They were arguing this morning when they came to the dorm, I'm really surprised you didn't wake," he explained to her, "you really are a deep sleeper."  
>"How else would I be able to sleep through all of your little hook-ups?" she joked.<br>"So, _that's_ what you're calling it now?" James chuckled, turning to face his fellow Head Student.  
>"That's what I've always called it," she smirked, "or are you talking about something entirely different?"<br>"You know what I'm talking about."

Lily raised one of her perfect eyebrows at him, her smirk pretty clear on her features.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," the Head Girl said, turning away to start on her notes.  
>"Sure," he muttered with a small chuckle.<br>"Very sure," she assured him.

The girl allowed her gaze to snap to him for only a few seconds, before looking up to where her best friend sat with Sirius Black.

"Oh God," she whispered, covering her eyes.  
>"What's so-oh," James Potter's eyes widened looking towards the couple in front of them.<p>

Sirius Black had Mary Mackinnon straddling his hips, with her fingers entangled in his black hair, lips clashing.

"Miss Mackinnon! Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall screeched at the two, "Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

The two pulled away from each other, Mary's face blushing read, while the Black descendant shared a smirk with his best friend.

"Now, please return to the assignment set, before I give you a detention and take further points off of you both," the Head of House told them both, flicking her wand which caused the complete separation of the pair.

The Head Girl shot a look at her best friend, who gave her an innocent glare.

"Not anything you haven't done before Lily," James Potter whispered in her ear with a small chuckle.  
>"Shut up," she murmured, pushing him away from herself  
>"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, do we need a repeat?" Minerva McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the pair.<br>"No miss," Lily narrowed her eyes at the boy to her right.  
>"Good," the professor answered, turning away from them both.<p>

James sent her a smile, earning a scowl in return.

"I hate you James," she sighed, returning to her notes.  
>"Sure you do."<p>

…

_And there is another one! Aha! So, I think I've done pretty good today with the posting, haven't I?  
>I'll try to write my Halloween one by Wednesday, and have my 'smut' one-shot posted by Friday!<br>Thanks!  
>Review?<em>


End file.
